


所有

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: Alpha古雷的易感期和Omega加洛的發情期。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Series: 古加合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323
Kudos: 2





	所有

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：うらたぬき-Pink  
> Alpha古雷 x Omega加洛

身體就像是被火燒過一般滾燙，易感期的症狀才剛出現幾個小時，古雷的alpha信息素就意外觸發了加洛的發情期，身旁的omega蜷曲著身體，呼吸急促，但即使在本能不斷在腦海叫囂著的狀況下，古雷依舊不打算標記對方。  
他壓抑著想咬破加洛後頸的腺體的衝動，做了幾次深呼吸才把防咬的口枷戴上，古雷咬著口中的金屬口枷，把手中的黑色頸環繞上幾乎失去理智的加洛的頸部，可是當他顫抖的手指剛擦過對方頸側的皮膚，加洛原本癱軟無力的手就突然纏上他的手腕，同樣熾熱的皮膚緊貼著自己的，古雷想伸手扯開對方的手掌，卻看見加洛的嘴巴動了動，似乎在說著什麼。  
古雷聽不清楚對方的話語，他緩緩低下頭，才勉強聽見加洛彷彿呢喃般的低語：「不要。」  
他不確定加洛究竟是不要他的碰觸，還是不要戴上防止咬破腺體的頸環，古雷想再多問，但不論是要冒著自己可能失控的風險摘下口枷，還是詢問一個已經被慾望和本能控制的omega，古雷再怎麼樣也得不到答案，況且過於靠近的距離讓兩人的訊息素互相融合、交纏，所剩無幾的理智再次受到考驗。  
想要用尖銳的虎牙咬上對方腫脹的腺體，讓這個人再也不可能成為其他alpha的所有物，或是讓硬挺的性器插入加洛已經濕透的後穴，在那溫暖的體內射精成結，徹底佔有對方的一切，古雷感覺到那隻握著他手腕的手漸漸收緊，熾熱的掌心傳來的溫暖，他再次聽見身下的人又重複一次拒絕，高漲的慾望翻騰著，快要溢出身體。  
即使他已經戴上口枷，仍舊避免不了房內的空氣中瀰漫著加洛濃郁的信息素，竄入鼻腔的氣息帶著豆蔻果實的木質香調，混著一點雪松草的清香，omega的味道讓古雷再也無法抗拒生物本能，努力維持的意識不再清明。  
他的喉嚨乾渴，即使吞下唾液也沒辦法解除從深處蔓延的飢渴，全身像是被無數的針輕輕刺著，麻癢的感覺在皮膚的每一處生長，而躺在床上的加洛卻在這時以雙腳圈住古雷的腰，收緊腿部的肌肉把他拉得更近，古雷抓著手裡還沒扣上的頸圈，在意識裡的理性消散前壓上鎖扣後，放棄抵抗般任由五臟六腑被對方的氣味包裹。  
該死的易感期，該死的omega，該死的加洛，最後一絲理智在對方的雙手繞上他的肩頸時完全消失，古雷用力緊咬嘴裡口枷，呼吸沈重而急促，再也控制不了自己的衝動，他扣住加洛的腰線，扯下已經脫了一半的褲管，他低下頭在對方的耳邊說道：「我不想再忍了。」  
古雷急切地鬆開自己的褲頭，他握著勃起的陰莖套弄了幾下，加洛毫不掩飾地扭著腰迎合著他的入侵，溫熱的穴肉緊實地包覆著他，直達大腦的快感讓古雷忍不住發出嘆息，身下的omega正在渴望著他，所以他也任憑本能將自己吞噬殆盡——他要這個人徹底成為他的所有。

【END】


End file.
